Tales From The Shadow Realm side stories
A list of stories involving Halloween related events of the Justice Guardians. Chapter 1: Pumpkins *(The Justice Guardians are at a farm) *Pinkie Pie: *happily humming "Thriller" as she walks to a pumpkin patch* *Jaden: Business sure is booming. *Alexis: *as she pushes Baby Lily in the baby stroller* And the kids are loving the corn maze. *(Everyone else bows as the Justice Guardians pass by.) *Crysta: *smiles* Everyone sure loves you guys. *Aqua: We are royalty. Although we wish to be treated like normal people, they feel like they have to show respect. *Jeffrey: And since you and Starlight are part of the team now, they love you guys too. *Starlight: *smiles awkwardly* Guess it's hard being popular... *Aqua: *smiles* I know how that feels. *Tammy: Can we hurry before a kid with a caramel apple arrives? I don't want to be touched with sticky hands. *DJ: Same here. *May: If someone does, we'll ask them to wash their hands first. *DJ: Thank goodness. *Jesse: *smiles* We wouldn't let you get treated like mindless animals. *Snowflake: *smiles* *Lea: I just hope we're not bringing a lot back with us. *Midna: I doubt it. *Jaden: We're just here to get six. That's it. *Jeffrey: Six is plenty. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can I pick one? Pwease? *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Jaden: *smiles* *(A cold breeze is blown) *Xion: *shivers a bit as she rides on Shira's back* *Meowth: Kinda cold out today. *Beetles: Let's just get this over with. I'm starting to not feel my feelers anymore. *(As the adults talked, something caught Baby Lily's attention) *Baby Lily: *sees a big pumpkin and gasps happily* *IFL: *smiles* See one you like? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she points to the big pumpkin* Uh-huh!! *IFL: *smiles* Go ahead than. Tell the others about it. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mommy? Daddy? *Alexis: *smiles* Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: *points to the pumpkin* Wook!!! *Alexis: *smiles* That's a big one, sweetie. *Jaden: *smiles* I agree. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You want that one, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods "yes"* *Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you think, bro? *Jaden: *smiles* Five more to go. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Dawn: *smiles* There's more pumpkins!!! *Piplup: Piplup!! *Xion: *smiles* Sweet! *Serenity: Just make sure you pick ones that are healthy and in good shape. *DJ: We will. *Snowflake: Better check. *(Midna checks every pumpkin) *Mai: How do they look? *Midna: All of them are healthy and in good shape. The farmers did a good job with them this year. *AppleJack: Kinda makes it hard to make a decision. *Meowth: Maybe we should pick the best ones. Got any suggestions, Crysta? *Crysta: Honestly, they're all pretty healthy and can last a long period. *Meowth: But? *Crysta: But the first one Lily is the healthiest one in the patch. *points to another pumpkin* Same thing for this pumpkin. *Téa: Should we get this one? *Crysta: Yeah. *Shira: *smiles* You're the plant expert. *Crysta: *smiles* *Manny: *picks it up with his trunk* 4 more to go. *(Jeffrey uses his strength to pick up the second pumpkin) *Xion: *still riding on Shira* Let's see... *Shira: *smiles* See one you like, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Shira: *smiles* Yes? *(Xion points to a healthy pumpkin, which Jeffrey picks up) *Aqua: *smiles* Good choice, sweetie. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Diego: Halfway done. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Yes, big bro? *Jeffrey: Just making a choice. *Jaden: Need a hand? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Jaden: *smiles* Happy to help. *Jeffrey: *smiles and picks up a pumpkin* *Jaden: ....... *checks the bottom* ...!!! Put this one back. The bottom looks rotten. *Jeffrey: *puts it down* Check the bottom of the pumpkins. *Joey: *checks one* This one looks fine. *Jeffrey: Perfect. *Twilight: Bring that one. *(Joey brings the pumpkin over) *Joey: 2 to go. *Tammy: *sniffs one* *DJ: Found one, Tam? *Tammy: This one smells ripe. *DJ: *sniffs it* Oh, yeah. *Tammy: Let's get this one. *DJ: Right. *Tammy: *Smiles and picks it up with her super strength* *DJ: *smiles as he helps Tammy* *Tammy: One more. *DJ: Right. *Twilight: *smiles* Starlight should pick the last one. *Starlight: ...! Me? *(They arrive back at the estate) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* We got some excellent choices. *Alexis: *smiles* Now for the fun part. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* We'we gonna cawve 'em?!? *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. And we'll show you how it's done. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *May: *smiles and takes out a marker* First, draw the face you wanna draw on your pumpkin with a marker. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she draws a face on the pumpkin* *Jaden: *smiles and starts to work on his* Hey, Jeffrey. Any ideas what you're gonna do? *Jeffrey: Already had one idea. *shows a cat's face drawn on his pumpkin* *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* I saw that coming, my king. You are such a cat person. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *thinks on what to draw* *Xion: *smiles* Have any ideas yet? *Baby Lily: ....!!!! I tink I've got something! *DJ: Yeah? *Baby Lily: *starts to draw on her pumpkin* *(They watch as she draws on her pumpkin) *Baby Lily: Thewe! *shows her drawing of a Skytsengel dragon* *DJ: Wow! *Baby Lily: To show I wuv my Uncwe Jeffwey, Aunt Aqua and Cousin Xion!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *smiles* Oh, Lily. We love you back. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* Anything fow my famiwy. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: So what's next? *Jeffrey: We open the pumpkin and remove the guts. *Baby Lily: ...!!!!!! *looks a little pale* "Guts"....? *Jeffrey: Not those kinda guts. What i mean is the seeds and parts inside the pumpkins. *Baby Lily: ...! Oh! *Dawn: This is where it starts to get a little dangerous to do, so watch us and we will help you out. *(Baby Lily watches as Aqua carefully cut and removed the top on the pumpkin) *Baby Lily: *gulps a bit* *DJ: It's okay, Lily. No one is gonna get hurt. We promise. *Baby Lily: Okay... *Aqua: *smiles* Don't worry, Lily. We know what we're doing. Besides, I have Cure to help anyone if someone should get hurt. *Baby Lily: That's good. *Aqua: Now to start removing the guts. *takes out a scooper* * Chapter 2: Costumes *(Rarity is in her office thinking.) *Aqua: *walks by humming to herself* *Rarity: *smiles* Hello, Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* Hello, Rarity. What's going on? *Rarity: Thinking of other ideas for Halloween costumes this year. *Aqua: Any ideas? *Rarity: Well, i did write down some. *Aqua: Mind if I see? Please? *(Rarity shows Aqua a notebook of Halloween costume ideas) *Aqua: *looks through it and smiles* Looks like someone's been inspired this year. *Rarity: *smiles* I've certainly have. *Aqua: *smiles* I see you came up with some ideas for the Lion Guard. *Rarity: Oh, yes. And i think they'll look dazzling for Halloween. *Aqua: This will be their first Halloween if they decide to celebrate it. *Rarity: Well, why don't we ask them? *Aqua: One way to find out. *Rarity: *smiles* *Aqua: I'm sending a message to Ono. *(A few minutes later, Ono arrives with the rest of the Lion Guard) *Kion: Hi, everyone! *DJ: Hey, guys! *Fuli: What did you call us here for? *DJ: Rarity made something special for you guys. *Bunga: Does it involve this "Halloween"? *DJ: Yeah. I know you're still learning about it. *Beshte: What is it? *(DJ brings them to Rarity's room, who had the costumes prepared) Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Halloween Party *(Everyone is at the Justice Guardian's Pizza Joint) *Nails: *smiles as he puts pizza sauce on the dough* *Jaden: *smiles as he observes what's happening around the place* *Xion: *smiles* This party sure has gotten everyone excited. *Midna: You know we need to still decorate, right? *Beetles: Just waiting for the word from Jeffrey and Jaden. *Jeffrey: Okay. Let's see if we can't get the fake bats up. *Brain: *holding Bartok* I've got one! *Bartok: Hey!! Hey let me go!!! *Jeffrey: Not a real bat, Brain! *gets Bartok out of Brain's grip* These ones! *shows the prop bats* *Brain: Oh..... But he wasn't moving. *Bartok: I was taking a nap, you ding-dong! *Brain: ...Oh. *Jaden: Guys. Please. Let's not argue. * Chapter 5: * Chapter 6: Bruce's first Halloween Decorating *(It's October 1st in ToonTown and everyone is already starting to get ready for Halloween) *Amethyst: Wow!! Just look at everyone getting into the spirit of things already!! *Batty: *smiles* They certainly are. I can't wait for this year's Halloween. *Ashley: Hey. Isn't it Bruce's first Halloween this year? *Xion: *smiles* Oh, yeah! *Tammy: *smiles and wags her tail happily* This is so exciting!! *Baby Bruce: "Hwalloween"? *Cheshire Cat: *gasps and grins* You've never heard of Halloween before?!? *Baby Bruce: *shakes his head "no"* *Cheshire Cat: Oooooooooh are you missing out!! *Baby Bruce: But what IS Hwalloween? *Aqua: *smiles and sits next to her baby boy* A holiday. And a spooky one at that. *Baby Bruce: Rweally? *Aqua: Halloween is the one time of year where everyone sets up scary decorations like ghosts, bats, spiders and anything that's frightening. And kids dress up in costumes, go around houses for trick or treating. *Baby Bruce: *smiles with interest* Oooh! *Aqua: *smiles* And trick or treating is when in your costume, you go to each house with a bucket, and the people at the house will give you a piece of candy. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow! *Baby Lily: *smiling* It's a wot of fun, Cousin Bwuce!!! Twust me!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Awesome!! *Xion: *smiles* I think you're gonna love Halloween, Bruce. Trust me. It's that popular a holiday. *Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* *Jeffrey: Just.... go easy on the spiders.... please..... *Baby Bruce: ...!! *gulps* *Nails: Not to worry, boss! *Jaden: Believe me, big bro. After seeing Aragog and his children, we ALL share your hatred of spiders. *Baby Bruce: Aragog...? *Apple Bloom: Long story. We rather not talk about it... *Scamper: Trust us. If we told you about Aragog, you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. *Aqua: Let's just focus on getting the decorating done. * *Pinkie Pie: *humming "Thriller" as she sets up Halloween decorations* Pumpkins * (The Justice Guardians arrive at Harvest Festival) * Jaden: Here we are, nephew! * Baby Bruce: Whoa! * Baby Lily: *smiles* You awe gonna have fun hewe! * Baby Bruce: *smiles* * Alexis: *smiles* Come on, guys. Let's pick our pumpkins this year. * (They begin to look for pumpkins) * Aqua: *smiles* Since this is your first Halloween, Bruce, you can pick one you want. * Baby Bruce: *looks around* But how will I know which one is good? * Crysta: First off, make sure it's a healthy one. You don't want one that's rotting. * Jeffrey: From the looks of it, there's plenty of good ones this year. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:Brermeerkat